


I See Galaxies In Your Eyes

by grangered



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bucky is in love and insecure, loads of angst if i'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangered/pseuds/grangered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a fool in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Galaxies In Your Eyes

Bucky is staring at Steve as he adjusts the collar of his dark blue shirt. It fits him well, tight across his shoulders and tucked loosely into his pants. He doesn’t mean to watch him but Steve looks mildly terrified and there’s a small bead of sweat that moves down his forehead. His hair is messy and no matter how much wax he puts in it, it sticks up at and odd angle near the back and lies flat against his forehead at the front. Bucky thinks he looks best this way. As Bucky continues watching Steve adjust and then readjust his collar, he realises two things. The first is that Steve is probably the most nervous he has ever seen him and that makes his stomach knot uncomfortably. He tells himself it’s because he dislikes seeing Steve nervous and _not_ because there’s a spark of jealousy that burns in his chest.

The second thing is that he stares at Steve _a lot_. He’s surprised Steve hasn’t noticed, but then again, Steve hasn’t noticed many things and they’ve been friends since as long as he can remember. Dugan has though, and sometimes when Steve is smiling at something Peggy says and his cheeks are tinted red and her eyes are sparkling, Dugan will place a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and offer to buy him a pint that night and Bucky will agree, and smile gratefully because Dugan never holds any judgement and Bucky is _so grateful_.

“Do I look alright, Bucky?” Steve asks and he’s shifting from foot to foot and it reminds Bucky of the first time Steve had shown him his art. He looks more than alright really, he looks like a _dream_ but Bucky won’t say that out loud because he _can’t_. Steve’s hair seemed to have calmed down, now neat and flat against his head and sometimes Bucky forgets how tall he’s become; how he looks like a model in those catalogues that all those girls he used to take out _loved_. Then again, Steve has always been oddly beautiful, eyes bright and hair almost as golden as the sun. Bucky is thankful that the serum Steve took didn’t give him the power of reading minds because he’s fairly embarrassed that he just compared Steve’s hair to the goddamn _sun_.

“Peggy’s gonna be swoonin’ when she sees you, punk,” Bucky reassures him and Steve smiles at him. His smile however, fades almost immediately and he looks nervous again.

“You alright, Steve?” Bucky questions and a small part of him- a dark, jealous part- hopes Steve suddenly realises he doesn’t want to go on a date with a beautiful British secret agent.

“Just nervous,” Steve replies as he wipes his palms on his pants.

“Captain America being scared of a date? You’re fighting a war, Rogers. This should be a piece of cake,” Bucky says and usually Steve would laugh, maybe throw a pillow at Bucky and call him a jerk but this time he just looks even more scared. “C’mon Steve, you can tell me what’s bothering you,” Bucky adds carefully. Steve lets out a sigh, and he looks almost embarrassed.

“I just, uh. I haven’t ever kissed anyone before,” Steve says quickly and if Bucky wasn’t listening carefully he would’ve probably missed it. Bucky isn’t _not surprised_ at the revelation because Steve is more awkward when it comes to physical affection but he does vaguely remember hearing about Peggy aiming a bullet at Steve because she saw him kiss some blonde so he _is_ fairly confused.

“Wasn’t there that blonde girl? You know, the girl that almost got you killed by Ms. Carter?” Bucky asks and he’s trying to be funny because he dislikes seeing Steve this worried but Steve just shakes his head.

“She just sorta attacked me, Bucky. And it was over in all of ten seconds, so I don’t think it counts,” Steve replies and he sounds simultaneously annoyed and self-conscious.

“Steve, that’s fine. I don’t think Peggy’s the type of girl that’s going to make fun of you for something like that.”

“I just don’t want to embarrass myself, Buck,” Steve says and he’s looking down at his feet. Bucky is suddenly reminded of the scrawny kid he met on the playground when he was seven. He moves towards Steve, and because Bucky is a fool in love, he says, “If you want, I can help you.”

He doesn’t even know _why_ he says it, but he does and it’s too late to take it back. Steve looks up at him sharply, blue eyes widening almost comically.

“What do you mean?” Steve asks slowly and Bucky wants to swallow back his words, wants to rewind this entire conversation and go back to staring at Steve fixing his collar because he’s on dangerous ground now.

“Just,” he says and pauses. “If you need help with the kissing thing, I could help you. I’ve done it a lot and I know what a girl likes.”

He adds the last part to make himself feel better because here he is offering to teach the person he’s been in love with since _God knows_ how long how to kiss his date who’s a _girl_ and Bucky feels pathetic. Steve looks at him unsurely, swallowing before he’s nodding his head and Bucky is fairly certain his eyes are the ones’ that are as wide as saucers right now.

“Alright,” Steve agrees. “How should we?”

He leaves the question hanging and Bucky simultaneously hates and loves every moment in history that has ever led up to this. Steve starts walking towards him and Bucky starts moving towards Steve and it’s almost like they’re drawn together by some sort of magnetic force, that’s winding around their muscles and bones and pulling them towards each other. They stand in front of each other in the middle of Steve’s tent and Bucky lifts a hand and places it on Steve’s shoulder and Steve places a hand on Bucky’s waist and they sort of just stare at each other for a couple of seconds, each of them breathing deeply.

Bucky’s not sure who makes the first move but suddenly he’s _kissing Steve_ and it’s odd and warm all at once. He always imagined Steve being smaller than him when they kissed (and he’s imagined it more times than he’s proud of) but it’s surprisingly nice leaning up, towards him. Bucky doesn’t know why Steve was nervous because this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to him. Steve lets out a sigh and grips his waist tighter and Bucky pulls him closer, moving his hand from his shoulder to grip the short hair at the back of his head. He tugs at it lightly and Steve lets out a sound against his mouth and Bucky feels like he’s going to combust. Steve pulls him in even closer, and then they’re no longer kissing.

They don’t move away from each other though. Steve is still gripping his waist and Bucky is still holding onto the hair at the back of his head, and they just lean their foreheads against each other, breathing unevenly. They stay like that for a while, Bucky doesn’t know how long and neither does he care. He feels warm all over, and his mouth still tingles and he wants to stay like this forever but he knows he can’t. He’s the first to move away, although he still stands in front of Steve whose hair is all mussed up and whose lips are _red, red, red_ and Bucky just wants to pull him back in but he’s a coward so he puts on the brightest smile he can muster and claps Steve on the shoulder.

“Told you you’d be a pro, punk,” he says instead of _please don’t go_ or _I’m in love with you._ Steve still looks dazed but he manages a slight smile, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, uh. Thank you Buck,” Steve responds and there’s something off about his voice; something that isn’t right.  They’re both quiet for a while and Bucky can feel Steve watching him but he doesn’t dare look his way.

“You should go or else you’ll be late. Don’t wanna keep Ms. Carter waiting,” Bucky says. Steve gives him a weak smile.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll just go,” Steve says slowly and he walks towards the door.

“Unless,” Bucky says and then he says nothing. Steve looks back at him, an almost hopeful expression on his face but Bucky still says nothing.

“Unless what, Bucky?” Steve asks.

“Nothing,” Bucky says too quickly. “Have fun, Steve. You should tell me about it tomorrow.”

Steve looks hurt, truly hurt and Bucky feels like an asshole but Steve is better off with Peggy who’s smart and beautiful and charming and everything Bucky isn’t. He shoves his hands into his pockets and with that he’s gone and Bucky feels cold all over. He grabs his coat and hopes he can find Dugan. He could do with a pint.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what this is but it's based off a brilliant prompt a friend gave me. comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
